


The Girl on the Bus

by saltykalechip



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, be warned, because blushing is a beautiful thing, cute lesbians being cute, just a fluff puff, the F bomb was dropped, this is really short, ymir and krista - Freeform, ymir blushes a lot, yumikuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8760265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltykalechip/pseuds/saltykalechip
Summary: At 8:00 a.m. every morning, Ymir gets on the bus for her daily commute. One day, however, a cute girl with golden hair and a wide smile sits down across from her and changes everything.





	

I met her on the bus.

Or, more like, I saw her on the bus. I admired her. Because that’s what you do when you see attractive people on busses, isn’t it? Stare at them? It’s most likely that you’ll only see them once, so why would you waste the opportunity to gaze upon such beauty?

The problem was I didn’t see her just once. Suddenly she was there every day, sitting across from me, pretending everything was normal. Which, I guess, it was for her.

And so every morning, promptly at eight o’clock a.m., I readied myself to look away as she boarded the bus and sat down, and then subtly let my eyes find their way back to her. It was usually pretty easy, besides a few cases of awkward eye contact, and this soon became my daily routine.

And ever so slowly, I began to develop a crush.

You should know, I’m pretty strict about doling out the ‘crush’ title. It’s not that I’m not attracted to people easily, or anything like that- in fact, that’s basically the problem. I’m attracted to too many people. I see girls left and right and I can’t help but stare, because, _damn_. I form what normal people would call ‘crushes’ on a weekly basis. But they never last more than three days at most, so I’ve given up calling that kind of attraction a crush.

It had been nearly a month now, however, and I wasn’t over this girl. Her pretty golden hair, her pink cheeks… She was like a goddess out of some Greek myth, and I was ready to bow down and worship her. But believe it or not, as the days wore on and I began to notice things about her, I liked her for more than her rockin’ bod.

She was kind. She wasn’t ‘ _nice_ ’, she was more than that. I could tell there was something in her heart that was warm and golden and had stood up every time she could have made a worse choice because it was easier. I saw this in the way she gave up her seat more times than not, how she let others get off first, how she always, _every single time_ , said thank you to the bus driver. Once, as I was casually staring at her walk off down the street through the foggy bus window, I saw her take a sandwich out of her bag and give it to a homeless man.

And she had a good taste in music. (This, I noticed while glancing at her iPod as I tactfully leaned over the aisle ‘pick up a pen’)

And she sneezed really loud. She’s the sort of small girl you expect would sneeze like a kitten, but no. Last week she had a cold, and I swear to god she shook the bus.

These things, among other nervous habits and endearing qualities I happened to pick up, made my crush on her grow bigger and bigger.

One day, however, she didn’t get off at her usual stop. I stared at her curiously and she continued staring out the window like normal. A couple other stops passed and it was my turn to get off, but as I left my seat and made my way to the door I saw her doing the same out of the corner of my eye. I broke out in a nervous sweat. Why was she getting off at my stop? Just a coincidence, right?

I finally made it off the suddenly claustrophobic bus and out into the cold air, my nerves just beginning to cool down, when someone called out to me.

“Hey!” I was too afraid to turn around, so I pretended not to hear.

“You! With the funny hairpin-bun thing!” I could hear her coming up beside me and knew my tactics of evasion would work no longer.

“It’s not funny…” I muttered, staring down at her cute little red shoes because I was blushing way too hard and definitely did not have the guts to look her in the eye.

“Who are you?” Her voice was deeper than I expected, stronger.

“What?”

“What’s your name?” She pressed on.

“Y-Ymir, but why-”

“Why are you always staring at me?”

 _Oh fuck_.

She noticed?! All this time, she noticed?! There was absolutely no way I could look up now. My only options were to run away before she called the cops on me, or just go ahead and melt into the concrete. I would have rather done either than what I was doing at that moment, which was just pouting at her adorable feet and waiting for the stalker accusations to begin.

“My name is Krista Lenz, would you like to get coffee with me?”

“What?” It was not meant to be said out loud, and I pressed a hand over my mouth.

“I’m actually more of a tea person, really, but would you like to get a hot drink with me?” She bent down her head so that even though my eyes were firmly fixed on the concrete, I had no choice but to look her in the face.

“Yes!” It came out somewhere between a yelp and a gasp. “I mean, I guess, yeah, if you want to…”

“Good!” With that, she grabbed my hand- which was plenty sweaty and disgusting but she didn’t seem to mind. “I don’t know this neighborhood so you’ll have to be my guide. Surely we can find a Starbucks somewhere. There are Starbucks everywhere. My cousin once went to this secluded island off the coast of Iceland and totally ran out of food because she’s a hog, but guess what? She just wandered down the road a ways and there was a Starbucks!”

Krista continued to talk about Starbucks and cousins and tea and god knows what, I honestly didn’t care as long as I got to listen to her. I gave her hand a little squeeze and made a wish. I wished that this crush would never fade and my heart would always beat this thrillingly fast when I saw her. And I made a promise, I promised that the next day when she got on the bus, I wouldn’t look away, because I had a feeling that she would be looking right back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading I hope you have a wonderful day and like eat something tasty or go down a slide or something idc just have fun


End file.
